outlanderfandomcom-20200223-history
Germain Fraser
/ )Age as of the end of Written in My Own Heart's Blood. |Deathdate= |Marital= |Alias= |Title= |Gender= Male |Height= |Hair= Blond |Eyes= Blue |Skin= Fair |Nuclear= *Fergus Fraser (father) *Marsali Fraser (mother) *Joan Fraser (sister) *Félicité Fraser (sister) *Henri-Christian Fraser (brother) † |Extended= *Jamie Fraser (grandfather)Although they are not related by blood, Germain's relationship with Jamie and Claire has been that of a typical grandson for his entire life. Qualifiers having to do with adoption or stepfamily are sometimes used in reference to Fergus and Marsali's relationships to Jamie and Claire, but never Germain's relationship to them. *Claire Fraser (grandmother) *Laoghaire MacKenzie (grandmother) *Joan MacKimmie (aunt) *Jenny Murray (grandmother)Non-biological. Jenny was a foster mother to Fergus, and considers her relationship with Germain to be that of grandmother/grandson. * See Fraser of Lovat * See Murray Family |Occupation= |Clan = Fraser |Nationality= *U.S. American *Scottish *French |Religion= Catholic |drums=true|fiery=true|breath=true|echo=true|written=true |Actor = |Seasons = }} Germain Fraser is the eldest child of Fergus and Marsali Fraser, and the eldest grandchild of Jamie and Claire Fraser. Personal History Germain was born in Jamaica to Fergus and Marsali Fraser, who had made a transatlantic journey from Scotland to the West Indies in order to elope. They married on a beach on Hispaniola, and Marsali stayed on Jamaica – probably at Jamie's cousin Jared Fraser's plantation house – during her pregnancy, to await Fergus's return. In July 1767, Fergus leaves North Carolina to go back to Marsali intending to return with his wife and child the following spring. Events of the Novels ''Drums of Autumn In summer 1768, Germain arrives with his parents Fergus and Marsali Fraser at Fraser's Ridge. The Fiery Cross Germain is baptized during the Gathering at Mount Helicon in late October 1770. A Breath of Snow and Ashes In 1774, Germain moves with his parents and siblings from Fraser's Ridge to New Bern. An Echo in the Bone In 1777, Germain moves with his parents and siblings to Philadelphia. Written in My Own Heart's Blood In 1778, Germain takes it upon himself to join his father Fergus and grandfather Jamie at the Continental army camp prior to the Battle of Monmouth. Personality Germain is charming and quick-minded. Physical Appearance He is blond and slender, like his mother. Relationships His mother is Marsali Fraser, and his father is Fergus Fraser. His cousinNon-biological is Jeremiah "Jemmy" MacKenzie. Name *'Germain''' is a French form of Germanus, which was an ancient Roman that meant "brother" in Latin.Behind the Name: Germain – accessed 1 July 2016.Behind the Name: Germanus – accessed 1 July 2016. *'Alexander' is the Latinized form of the Greek name Αλεξανδρος (Alexandros), which meant "defending men" from Greek αλεξω (alexo) "to defend, help" and ανηρ (aner) "man" (genitive ανδρος).Behind the Name: Alexander – Accessed 19 April 2015. *'Claudel' is a variation of the French name Claude, which comes from the Roman family name possibly derived from Latin claudus meaning "lame, crippled".Behind the Name: Claude – Accessed 21 April 2016.Behind the Name: Claudius – Accessed 21 April 2016. Claudel is also a French surname.House of Names: Claudel – Accessed 21 April 2016. * MacKenzie is the anglicized form of MacCoinnich, a Gaelic patronymic name meaning "son of Coinneach". The personal name Coinneach means "handsome" or "comely".Behind the Name: Coinneach – Accessed 19 April 2015.Ancestry.com – MacKenzie. Accessed 19 April 2015. * Fraser may be derived from Fredarius, Fresel or Freseau. The earliest recorded versions of the name, from the 12th century, are de Fresel, de Friselle and de Freseliere, which appear to be Norman.House of Names: Fraser – accessed 19 May 2015 Another suggestion is that the Frasers were a tribe in , whose badge was a strawberry plant.Way, George and Squire, Romily. Collins Scottish Clan & Family Encyclopedia. (Foreword by The Rt Hon. The Earl of Elgin KT, Convenor, The ). Published in 1994. Pages 142 - 143. Trivia TV Series Appearances *Wilmington (Episode) Gallery category = Season 4 images&Images of Germain Fraser (TV) ordermethod= categoryadd order = descending format = \n,%TITLE%\n,, References Category:Characters Category:18th century characters Category:Characters in Drums of Autumn Category:Characters in The Fiery Cross Category:Characters in A Breath of Snow and Ashes Category:Characters in An Echo in the Bone Category:Characters in Written in My Own Heart's Blood Category:Fraser Clan Category:Scottish characters Category:French characters Category:American characters Category:Children Category:Catholic characters Category:Male characters